1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure in which electrical equipments are arranged in a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to a structure in which electrical equipments are arranged or placed in an engine room and a front part of a cabin in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. SHO 64-30856 discloses a known example of the structure in which electrical equipments are arranged in an engine room and a front part of a cabin in an automobile.
In the arrangement of electrical equipments as disclosed in the above-indicated publication and shown in FIG. 7, a joint box 70 is mounted on an upper portion of a dash-board 76 located between a cabin 72 and an engine room 74. In the engine room 74, its wire harness 78 is collectively disposed or concentrated in a relay box 70A of the joint box 70. In the cabin 72, its wire harness 80 is collectively disposed or concentrated in a waiting connector 70B in the joint box 70.
In the structure for arrangement of electrical equipments shown in FIG. 7, however, electrical equipments, such as an ECU (including an engine control unit and an electronically controlled fuel injector) and a relay block, are dispersedly arranged at separate positions in the engine room 74. Consequently, the length of the wire harness extending from each of the electrical equipments to the joint box 70 tends to be increased. 